


you don't want to lose it again (but i'm not like them)

by lgbtqshipper



Series: Stargirl Ficlets [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtqshipper/pseuds/lgbtqshipper
Summary: "I never wanted to hurt you with this--" Courtney starts, genuine as ever, but Yolanda cuts her off with a bitter laugh."He made my life a living hell. Still does, actually," she says harshly. Then, it's like she's flipped a switch from mad to upset as she continues, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears, "I thought that you understood that, but maybe you don't."Starcat + "People are staring."
Relationships: Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: Stargirl Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834453
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	you don't want to lose it again (but i'm not like them)

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://cindyburman.tumblr.com/post/623834364986392576/50-dialogue-prompts) is the list of dialogue prompts this is from!! this one is #50. requests are closed for now!!
> 
> the title is from "it's gonna be me" by nsync.

As soon as Courtney says that she wants to recruit Henry to the JSA, she sees Yolanda's face fall and _knows_ that she's made a mistake.

"Henry?" Yolanda repeats, hurt radiating off of her. "He would _never_ want to help people."

"Last night, he was so scared!" Courtney reasons, trying to salvage this conversation. "I know that if I could just get through to him, he would want to join us and--"

"I can't listen to this," Yolanda scoffs angrily, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the room. In her peripheral vision, Courtney registers Rick and Beth sharing a knowing glance, but she ignores them--she has more important things (a more important _person_ ) to worry about, so she grabs her own backpack and hurries after Yolanda.

"Yolanda, wait!" she calls out, transitioning into a jog to catch up. As soon as Courtney manages to reach her, she grabs onto her shoulder to slow her down. Instead, Yolanda abruptly stops and turns, causing Courtney to almost crash into her.

"What?" Yolanda demands impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest in the same protective, closed-off stance that Courtney had seen her sport almost constantly before she had befriended her and convinced her to join the JSA, which only serves to make Courtney more aware of the fact that she has _majorly_ screwed up here.

"I never wanted to hurt you with this--" Courtney starts, genuine as ever, but Yolanda cuts her off with a bitter laugh.

"He made my life a living hell. Still does, actually," she says harshly. Then, it's like she's flipped a switch from mad to upset as she continues, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears, "I thought that you understood that, but maybe you don't."

"Hey, no, I _do_." Courtney grabs Yolanda's hands, squeezing them reassuringly. "He's a horrible person for doing that to you, that hasn't changed."

Yolanda glances around for a second, and when she looks back at Courtney, her eyes are wide and almost _fearful_. 

"People are staring," she hisses under her breath, practically curling in on herself. It takes Courtney a moment, but then she remembers that Yolanda has hated bringing attention to herself since The Incident, that having people’s eyes on her only reminds her of the disgust and judgement on her peers' faces, on her _parents'_ faces, directed at her for something that wasn't even _remotely_ her fault.

"Let's go somewhere else," Courtney suggests gently. "I want to explain myself properly, if you're okay with that."

Yolanda bites her lip, hesitant, but nods after a moment of consideration, managing a weak smile. Courtney leads her into an empty classroom nearby but away from prying eyes, feeling strangely protective, and closes the door behind them. Yolanda takes a seat on top of one of the desks, still looking unsure.

"The only reason that I even _considered_ Henry for the JSA was because I thought that if we managed to get to him before the ISA did, we would have an advantage over them, especially since Henry's dad is still in a coma," Courtney begins, pacing back and forth in front of her. "I remember what he did to you, of course, but somehow I thought that maybe I could convince him to apologize and make up for it and you could finally get _closure._ I know now that that’s not what you want, and I want to respect that." Courtney stops and turns to Yolanda, who is now wearing a small smile and looking at her almost _fondly_ , anticipating comments, but Yolanda simply motions for her to continue. 

"If you don't want Henry on the team, then he won't be," Courtney promises her earnestly. "I trust your judgement, and--" she pauses again, gathering up her courage to speak-- "You're super important to me. I just really need you to know that."

"You're important to me, too." Yolanda speaks, a little confused with how serious Courtney seems but reassuring her all the same.

"No, that's not all." Courtney takes a deep breath, preparing herself once more. _Here we go._ "I like you, Yolanda. As more than a friend. I know this probably isn't the best time to be telling you this, and I don't even know if you reciprocate, which, if you don't, is _totally_ fine, I don't want you to feel pressured into--" Yolanda stops her rambling by leaning forward and pulling Courtney into a sweet, lingering kiss. Courtney can feel Yolanda smile against her lips, and as they pull apart, she knows that she's probably sporting the most foolish, happy grin as well.

"Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure was going to be a _fascinating_ run-on sentence, but I figured I'd save us both some time," Yolanda says wryly, smirking at her.

"Yeah, for some reason I don't mind," Courtney laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! check me out on my [tumblr](https://cindyburman.tumblr.com) for more of the same!!!
> 
> and as always, the link to the [blm carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)!!! please do what you can!!!


End file.
